The Winter's Arigatou
by Asteria Ouranos
Summary: [AU] Aku sudah terbiasa melihat cairan merah kental itu, pun mengecap rasanya yang seperti besi berkarat. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan kelenjar air mataku untuk tidak merebakkan likuid kala noda merah itu mengalir bak sungai dari sudut bibirmu. Kau tersenyum; aku menahan isakan. /Ficlet/DLDR!


Aku sudah terbiasa melihat cairan merah kental itu, pun mengecap rasanya yang seperti besi berkarat. Sejak kecil, aku tidak begitu menyukai air mineral. Satu hari, aku hanya minum satu sampai tiga gelas saja. Karena air itu terasa hambar di lidahku. Tidak enak. Jadilah, cairan berbau anyir itu sering merembes dari celah bibirku yang kering.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan kelenjar air mataku untuk tidak merebakkan likuid kala noda merah itu mengalir bak sungai dari sudut bibirmu. Kau tersenyum; aku menahan isakan.

.

.

Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Bak kisah-kisah fiksi remaja yang pernah kubaca dan kulihat di layar kaca, kau datang dengan mata yang memincing tajam dan tangan yang mengepal. Menghantam sisi kepala pemuda ber-_piercing_ itu dengan kepalan tanganmu yang keras.

Pemuda ber-_piercing_ itu mundur satu langkah dari hadapanku sebelum jatuh terduduk memegang sisi kepalanya yang baru saja kau tinju. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda bengis itu bangkit dengan limbung. Tangannya mengepal hingga buku jarinya memutih.

Batang hidungmu mungkin saja sudah patah jika kau tak berkelit, lalu menyikut perut pemuda ber-_piercing_ tersebut. Kau menyeringai; dia meludah; aku memekik ngeri dan semakin menempelkan punggungku pada dinginnya dinding gang buntu ini. Dan selanjutnya, kalian kembali saling memukul, meninju, menendang, mengumpat, dan memaki. Aku mengatupkan kelopak mataku, ngeri.

Ketika aku membuka mata, yang terpantul di biner hijauku adalah dirimu yang terduduk dengan sudut bibir yang robek dan mengeluarkan likuid merah kental. Si Bengis ber-_piercing_ itu sudah menghampiriku dengan seringai menjijikannya jika saja tak ada balok kayu yang menghantam tengkuknya.

Preman yang menggangguku itu ambruk seketika beberapa senti di depan kakiku. Ketika ia terjerembap di atas hamparan salju, netraku mendapatimu tengah menyeringai sembari menatap si Bengis itu dengan seringai sinis khasmu. Balok kayu itu masih menggantung di udara.

Aku masih terpaku. Mencerna semuanya lamat-lamat. Dan ketika kesadaran kembali mengambil alih, aku langsung meloncat melewati si Bengis dan hampir saja menerjangmu dengan pelukan jika saja tak ada alarm dalam diri yang berteriak nyaring; _apa yang hendak kau lakukan, bodoh!_

Jadi, aku hanya bisa berdiri beberapa puluh senti tepat di depanmu dengan lidah yang kehilangan bahasa. Memandang wajahmu yang lebam dengan bening yang membayang di kedua netraku. Aku enggan berkedip barang sedetik pun. Karena, aku tahu, berkedip sekali saja, likuid ini akan tumpah, merebak di kedua pipiku yang memerah.

Kau menyeringai bangga, yang kemudian berganti dengan cengiran kuda dan kekehan renyah, lantas berdesis pelan karena nyeri ketika sudut bibirmu tertarik melengkungkan cengiran itu. Tanganmu menggaruk belakang kepalamu yang tak gatal.

Melihat darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirmu yang dibingkai memar biru, kelenjar ini semakin tak kuasa. Begitu lemah. Padahal, aku telah sering melihat likuid anyir itu merembes dari sudut bibirku yang kering dan pecah, merasakan perihnya, pun mengecap rasanya yang bak besi berkarat. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ketika darah itu mengalir dari sudut bibirmu, air mata ini langsung menetes? Kenapa dada ini seperti ditekan dari berbagai arah; sesak?

Tanpa sadar. Kaki berbalut _mary jane_ ini telah melangkah mendekatimu. Mengelap likuid merah kental itu dengan syal merah favoritku, "apa kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan retoris itu begitu saja mengalir dari celah bibirku yang bergetar menahan isak.

Kau terdiam, terpaku, kehilangan kata sebelum berdesis perih dan kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirmu dengan kaku, "apa aku terlihat '_baik-baik saja'_?" kau balik bertanya, "tapi, jika '_iya_' membuatmu senang, oke, aku _baik-baik saja_." Lanjutmu dengan kekehan renyahmu yang tidak tahu sejak kapan menjadi salah satu melodi favoritku.

Aku tersenyum semanis yang aku bisa di atas air mata yang semakin mengalir deras, walaupun ketika senyum itu mengembang, dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Sesak. Terlalu sesak.

"Hei, jangan menangis," kau tersenyum lebih lebar di sela rintihan yang mengudara. Suaramu terdengar parau dan dipenuhi kekhawatiran, "preman bengis itu 'kan sudah tumbang, karenaku. Kau harusnya berterima kasih," sombongnya berusaha mengikis perasaan bersalahku, "dan kau tidak diapa-apain, 'kan?"

Isakan itu lolos dari celah bibirku yang memucat, bergetar, dan terbelah bak tanah kering di musim panas. Memenuhi gang buntu ini. Diri ini sudah tak kuasa menahan gejolak untuk menerjangmu dalam sebuah pelukan terimakasih. Jadi, di detik selanjutnya, aku telah menemukan diriku memelukmu begitu erat sambil terisak.

Tanpa melihatnya pun, aku tahu, matamu yang dihiasi iris biru langit itu membola. Kau dikuasai keterkejutan. Telingaku yang tepat berada di dadamu mendengar jantungmu yang berdetak cepat. Bak genderang. Aku tersenyum, tapi cairan bening ini tak kunjung mengering.

"_Arigatou…_" kau tetap tak membalas pelukanku ataupun membalas suaraku yang parau, "_arigatou… arigatou gozaimashita, ne..._" aku mengulang kata dengan suara yang semakin parau dan bergetar. Dan detik itu juga aku merasakan kau membalas pelukanku dengan kaku.

"_Doita, doita..._"

"_Doumo arigatou_…" terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat laki-laki terbaik. Terima kasih selalu menemaniku. Terima kasih selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih untuk bahumu. Terima kasih untuk kelakarmu. Terima kasih untuk senyumanmu. Terima kasih tetap membantuku, walaupun aku tidak dapat membalas perasaanmu. Terima kasih untuk membuat musim dingin ini terasa hangat. Terima kasih… terima kasih banyak, Naruto. []

...

a/n: ini ficlet pertamaku. Maaf kalau tijel. Hiksu. Oh, ya, ini pernah dipost di fb aku. Dan untuk judul... itu stuck banget di situ._.v Sila beri kritik dan saran ^^/

Word count: 789 without disclaimer and author note.


End file.
